Asuka Langley Sohryu/Gallery
''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' File:Asuka Strikes!.png|Asuka arrives to Japan File:Shocked at Misato's truth (NGE).png|Everyone, except Shinji, is shocked about the revelation of Kaji and Misato's past relationship File:Asuka smiling.png|Asuka introduces herself to the class File:Asuka introduces class.png|Asuka in Class 2-A, saying her first words File:Eva027.png|Asuka behind Shinji in class File:Shinji Asuka synchronization.png|Asuka and Shinji synchronize their moves File:Both of You, Dance Like You Want to Win!.png|Asuka and Shinji using music to synchronize File:Asuka & Shinji.png|Asuka and Shinji attack Israfel File:Asuka Rei Shinji (NGE).png|Asuka with Shinji and Rei after Matarael's battle File:Episode 15.png|Asuka and Shinji in Misato's apartment File:Asuka kiss Shinji.png|Shinji and Asuka kissing File:Shinji Asuka blush (ep 17).png|Asuka and Shinji blush after hearing Toji's comment File:Asuka Hikari.png|Asuka with Hikari in the park File:The_Asuka_Shoes_and_the_Hikari_Shoes.gif|Asuka and Hikari always loves black Mary Jane shoes File:Asuka Rei hospital (NGE).png|Asuka with Rei in the hospital File:Asuka Child Episode 22.png|Child Asuka File:Asuka's father (NGE).png|Asuka and her father File:Do you love me.png|Shinji's and Misato's image surround Asuka File:Congratulations (EP 26).png|Asuka with the cast at the end of the Episode:26 ZnUxAwH.jpg Neon Genesis Evangelion1x09.JPG Neon Genesis Evangelion1x09un.JPG ''The End of Evangelion'' File:Shinji with comatose Asuka (EoE).png|Shinji with comatose Asuka after exposing her chest File:Asuka corpse (EoE).png|Asuka sees her corpse in End of Evangelion File:Asuka blood.png|Asuka counts "Erste" after killing the first Mass Production Evangelion. File:Asuka eye-bleed (EoE).png|Asuka's eye bleeding before being killed by MPE File:EoE - Asuka pissed.png|Asuka tells Shinji that even the sight of him angers her. File:Asuka Rei train (EoE).png|Asuka arguing with Shinji during Instrumentality File:Shinji strangle Asuka (EoE).png|Asuka strangled by Shinji Artwork File:Asuka Proposal Artwork.png|Early designs for Asuka File:Asuka Langley Soryu.png|Asuka in her clothes when she arrived in Japan File:Asuka Langley Soryu in her iconic outfit.png|Asuka in her iconic outfit File:Asuka Langley Sohryu (Plugsuit).png|Asuka in her plugsuit File:Asuka Unit02.png|Asuka and Unit-02 File:Pilot Montage Artwork 01.png|Artwork with Asuka and the pilots File:Cast heights.png|Sketch of Asuka with the cast of the series File:Character Cast (NGE).png|Artwork of Asuka with the cast of the series File:Death & Rebirth Artwork.png|Artwork of Asuka and the rest of the pilots for Death & Rebirth File:The End of Evangelion Artwork 01.png|Artwork of Asuka and the main characters of The End of Evangelion File:Asuka's Last Stand Artwork.png|Artwork of Asuka's last stand in End of Evangelion File:Asuka in Eva-02 Entry Plug (Artwork by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto).png|Artwork of Asuka by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto Manga File:Asuka in the manga.png|Asuka's first appearance in manga, playing claw crane File:Child Asuka (manga).png|Asuka during her childhood. File:Kyoko in manga.png|Asuka is strangled by Kyoko File:Kyoko Asuka (manga).png|Asuka becomes aware of her mother's residence in Unit-02 UntitledA2.png|Out of anger, Asuka kick the machine. UntitledA3.png|Asuka catch the boys staring at her. Artwork File:AsukaDesireImage.png|Stylized artwork of Asuka File:Shinji Misato Rei Asuka Kaworu Artwork.png|Asuka with Misato and the other pilots File:Pilots in Ruins.png|Artwork of Asuka and the Evangelion pilots in a destroyed city 85489.png 07 (3).jpg 37657298061_567464f353_o.jpg 07 (4).jpg 08 (2).jpg 1420098882860.jpg ggiig.jpg tumblr_ntc58ilQl81qjz3kqo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntc58ilQl81qjz3kqo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ntc58ilQl81qjz3kqo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ntc58ilQl81qjz3kqo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ntc58ilQl81qjz3kqo5_1280.jpg tumblr_ntc58ilQl81qjz3kqo6_1280.jpg tumblr_ntc58ilQl81qjz3kqo7_1280.jpg tumblr_ntc58ilQl81qjz3kqo8_1280.jpg tumblr_ntc58ilQl81qjz3kqo9_1280.jpg 6fad8035c473e2087acdce7ea26996ea.jpg Neon genesis evangelion misato katsuragi asuka langley soryu desktop 1244x948 hd-wallpaper-740345.jpg I-img1012x857-1547974888tkfbty1303280.jpg Tumblr nsxwonkUBA1qjz3kqo3 1280.jpg ''Neon Genesis Evangelion ANIMA'' File:ANIMA Chapter 1.png|Asuka on the cover of the Chapter 1 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Chapter 3.png|Asuka on the cover of the Chapter 3 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Chapter 10.png|Asuka on the cover of the Chapter 10 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Chapter 13.png|Asuka on the cover of the Chapter 13 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Section 2 Chapter 3.png|Asuka on the cover of the Section 2 Chapter 3 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Section 2 Chapter 12.png|A young Asuka on the cover of the Section 2 Chapter 12 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Section 2 Chapter 15.png|Asuka on the cover of the Section 2 Chapter 15 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Section 2 Chapter 24.png|Asuka on the cover of the Section 2 Chapter 24 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Section 2 Chapter 27.png|Asuka and Shinji on the cover of the Section 2 Chapter 27 of ANIMA File:Crimson A1.png|Asuka as an Evangelion Synthesis File:Torwartα1.png|Artwork of Asuka as the Torwartα1 File:Torwartα1 - Rear.png|Rear view of Torwartα1 File:Details on the Torwartα1.png|Details about the Torwartα1 Merchandise File:Asuka Model.png|Asuka figure from Neon Genesis Evangelion ANIMA File:Asuka Cheerleader.png|Asuka's Cheerleader model Other File:Godzilla arrives at Tokyo-3.png|Crossover image between Evangelion and Godzilla, with Asuka, Rei and shinji